The invention relates to a microphone holder, and more particularly to a microphone holder for use in an electrical instrument which internally houses a microphone.
In electrical instruments such as tape recorders which internally house a microphone, an inconvenience is experienced in that oscillations from an electric motor or other rotating members may be transmitted through the body of such instruments to the microphone to cause a noise therefrom.
To overcome such an inconvenience, there has been proposed a microphone holder including a microphone supporting cylinder which is mechanically associated with an externally located attaching cylinder, both integrally formed of a resilient material such as rubber. The use of such a microphone holder maintains the microphone which is fitted inside the supporting cylinder in suspension within the attaching cylinder, and produces a substantially improved isolation against oscillations which may be transmitted through the body of the instruments by virtue of the resilience of the component parts of the holder as well as the effect of double structure comprising the supporting and attaching cylinders. However, with the microphone holder thus constructed, the transmission of an amount of oscillations, though reduced, remains, and therefore, has a significant influence upon the performance, and particularly, the performance of a highly sensitive microphone.